Kosame Amagai
is one of the main characters in Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Kosame is a fair-skinned girl with shoulder-length silver hair and violet eyes. She has a small bow on the left side of her hair that is colored mint and purple, on her face she wears an eyepatch which covers her left eye; her regular outfit is her school uniform, which is a pink long-sleeved sweater a white and green sailor-fuku with a green bow, a yellow and white plaid skirt and brown loafers, She also has a choker with a heart-shaped charm. When using her Stick her hair turns light-Indigo In the ends making it look like highlights. Like all Magical Girls whenever she uses a Stick the Sticks Emblem appears in her eyes, Her Original Emblem from her original Stick was the Letter Q (Box Cutter), but later obtained more Sticks thus more emblems from the Collection of Sticks The Command mark ⌘(Shield), Deadline 〆 (Varsity Jacket), Square root √ (Sports Cap), Punctuation marks 、 (Umbrella) and other unknown Emblems (BackPack). Personality Despite not showing many expressions on her face, Kosame is a calm, soft-spoken and friendly girl around people who do not hesitate to help her close friends. She becomes very nervous and loses her sanity if she does not take her pills. She is nicknamed 'Mental Girl' by Rina Shioi because of her sudden outbursts where she seemingly has random panic attacks induced when someone raises their voice at her and she thus then desires to cope via self-harm, with these psychotic traits needing anti-psychotic medication to suppress. She's also shown to be meek and somewhat timid and despite stating she does not fear dying she still fears being killed by the Site Admins, showing that she no longer fears to die from her sickness but does fear being murdered. Despite these traits she's shown to have a strong sense of friendship particularly towards her fellow Magical Girls, when her friends were injured beyond saving (Kiyoharu and Asahi) she still tried to frantically save them even at the cost of endangering her own well-being by bleeding herself due to overusing her Stick and even went as far as saying that she didn't mind if she lost all her lifespan just to save them, she, in particular, has a strong bond of friendship with Kiyoharu Suirenji, enjoying scaring her about going to a scary movies with her and teasing her fear of ghosts. Kiyoharu was also the first person Kosame opened up to regarding her sickness, something that she hadn't even bothered to tell her parents or family yet, she even trusted her to accompany her for her doctor checkup, showing that she trusts her deeply. It is shown that Kosame has chuunibyou syndrome, and will act accordingly after removing her eyepatch, speaking nonsensical phrases but later showcasing a new persona altogether, becoming confident and aggressive during combat now being seemingly fearless when she was in combat against the Altair. History Kosame became a Magical Girl after she was diagnosed with terminal cancer, giving her only 6 months life left to live at best. Thus causing her to sink into severe depression, which continued to grow even stronger as she overheard all of her classmates already making plans for their future, eventually becoming miserable enough to be noticed by the Mahou Shoujo Site, the Site Admin Hachi contacted her through her cellphone while in class, where Kiyoharu Suirenji overheard her talk about the site, seemingly starting their friendship. Ability Healing Her stick is a Box Cutter,with its power being the ability to physically heal others by feeding her own blood to them by cutting herself with the Box Cutter, although this only heals their body's,her stick cannot return lost Lifespan of other Magical Girl, Theireis also the additional danger that she might lose too much blood from overusing this Stick, as seen when she nearly bleed herself dry in order to heal Kiyoharu Suirenji. She received her stick from Hachi. Reflect She obtains a new stick from the Collection of Sticks,the a Stick that takes on the form of a Shield that gives her the power to reflect the destructive power of any attack directed at her right back at its attacker, allowing Kosame to both defend herself and attack her opponent at the same time. Breathing Bubble The Sports Cap Stick she obtained from the Collection of Sticks gives her the ability to create an oxygen air bubble around her head allowing her to breath in environments that are devoid of air, like the void of space,the upper atmospheres of the earth and underwater. Light Shots The Umbrella Stick she obtained from the Collection of Sticks that has the power to create a hail of light blasts by opening the dome of the Umbrella. Kosame who used this stick named this move "Destroy Hell Flash." Trivia * The kanji for her name "Kosame" (小雨) means "light rain" and "fine rain." * Kosame's favorite celebrity is Yusuke Inoue from the NON STYLE duo. * Kosame's hobbies include to playing online games, sleeping, using Twitter, collecting plush animals, watching anime, shopping online, Liska and cutting herself. * The fact that Kosame hates children is ironic, because she has a little brother and a newborn brother. ** It is unknown why Kosame hates children, it is implied that she find them boring, unbearable and pestiferous. * Kosame said to Aya Asagiri, Tsuyuno Yatsumura, and Rina Shioi that she is fine with dying anytime since she will die anyway because of her cancer. But she still prepares for the Tempest but doesn't reveal the reasons why. * Kosame's character design and personality are strongly influenced by "menhera kei", a Japanese fashion subculture based around the theme of sickly cute. * Kosame does not like to introduce herself since she is rather shy. * Kosame can be overly dramatic at times. * Kosame likes eating sweets and studying the occult. ** Kosame dislikes garbage and children. * Kosame's birthday is on November 6.Birthday greeting from magazine Weekly Shōnen Champion ** Along with Kiyoharu Suirenji, Kosame's zodiac sign is Scorpio. *In the Chapter 136, Kosame was not diagnosed with terminal cancer, greatly shocking her doctor as the tumor developing in her body had mysteriously disappeared. ** This in turn prevented Kosame from entering into severe depression and despair due to her coming death, which in turn caused her to not be selected by the Mahou Shoujo Site and not receive her Box Cutter Stick from Hachi. References es:Kosame Amagai de:Kosame Amagai Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Humans Category:Mahou Shoujo Site